RainClouds
by Lunerpet
Summary: What happens after the love of two girls lives die? Kitty Katswell and Luna are about to find out. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note & Disclaimer: My first ever Tragedy, I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman does, enjoy and let the tears flow. :)**

"Chief, I have the new battle robot designs you asked for, I call it the B4, which stands for the Battery powered, Bad Battle Bruiser, it has all the best quality's of the super villains, with the brain of a true crime fighter" the blue furred cat said as she walked in the Chief's office. She put the plans down on his desk and smiled "I see, the B4 huh? What kind of quality's?" she pointed at the plans "it will have the shapeshifting ability's of the Chameleon, the intellect of Bird Brain, and the freakish luck of Snaptrap, and all with a sense of justice" the flea's eyes gleamed "sounds fantastic, when can you start it?"

She nodded "I've already started on the prototype, I'm building it in a warehouse, and I'm almost finished" the Chief approved of the plans and she walked out of the office, she honestly didn't really like the idea, but the Chief had ordered her to build a new type of agent, because times were getting tough and he needed agents who didn't need to be paid. A tan colored cat was talking to a white dog over by a water cooler "more lay offs? Man I sure hope I'm not laid off anytime soon" the white dog laughed "don't worry Kitty, you me and Luna are safe, I mean if they did fire us, there's no way they could run this place if they did" Kitty nodded "true."

Luna walked over to them with a smile "hey Dudley" Kitty glared at her "oh, hey Luna" he said with a big grin, the blue cat tried to hug him but Kitty cleared her throat making her stop, Dudley however gave her a hug and she grinned at Kitty who looked upset, they shared an interesting rivalry. They were both in love with him and trying to win Dudley over, however it wasn't easy since he would hardily notice their advances, there were only a few times that he did, and each time was another win for one of them, they would actually compare how many times he paid attention to them.

It was at first just some friendly rivalry, but lately they've grown tired of Dudley not noticing ether of them and now it was hard to put them in the same room without some kind of fight breaking out "hey me and Kitty were just about to have lunch, wanna come?" he said as he let go, and Luna shook her head. "I wish I could Dudley, but the Chief has me working night and day on that new robot, so I'll have to pass, thanks anyway" Dudley looked a bit sad but he understood she had a lot of work to do "aw, well I guess we'll see you later then" he walked off disappointed and Kitty grinned "looks like I get some alone time with Dudley, who knows I might even ask him out."

Luna glared at her as she left "yeah right, like you and Dudley could ever work" Kitty stopped and turned back "excuse me!" Luna blew some hair out of her eyes "you heard me, you and him, it doesn't work who ever heard of a KittyXDudley pairing" Luna had discovered something called anime, and Dudley had to make her stop watching because she didn't even go to work for close to a month. Kitty looked at her confused "have you been watching those weird Japanese cartoons again? And what do you mean it doesn't work?" Luna smiled and crossed her arms "face it Kitty, your a terrible cook, a worse dancer, and you can't be romantic to save your life, I mean your a crime fighter through and through, your married to your job."

Kitty was about to make a comeback when she realized Luna was right, she was a work girl she always had been, her cooking wasn't very good and her dancing needed improvement, but what really got her was the whole couldn't be romantic and married to her job, Kitty quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. "You don't know what your talking about Luna, I'll win him over just you wait and see" with that said Kitty turned around and left again, Luna felt a little bad for saying that, but she got over it and left, Kitty caught up with Dudley and they went out to eat, while Luna went back to the warehouse.

They went to a rather nice place just for lunch a restaurant called Biscuit's Brisket, it was new around town and Dudley really wanted to try it, but he didn't want to try it by himself "wow this place is really nice" Kitty said as they walked in and Dudley nodded "I've been hearing really great things about this place." They found a table and sat down, then a waiter went over to them "welcome to Biscuit's Brisket, here are your menu's I'll give you two some time to think about your orders" he left and Dudley started looking through it, Kitty tapped her fingers on the table thinking of what to say.

"Dudley? Am I not romantic?" Dudley looked at her confused "what, where did that come from?" Kitty sighed "well, I've been thinking about my love life recently, so be honest with me, am I married to my work?" Dudley laughed with a nod "haha that does sounds like you" Kitty glared at him and he quickly stopped. "Oh come on Kitty, you don't need a love life, you have your whole life ahead of you" Kitty wasn't feeling any better and just picked up her menu, Dudley wondered if he said anything wrong "hey I have to ask, what's been going on between you and Luna lately?" Kitty kept silent which got him worried.

"I mean last time you and Luna were in the same room, Keswick got caught in the cross-fire and ended up in the hospital, he's still in there" Kitty held back a laugh, she remembered how it started out, it was just over this stupid thing, Kitty had found one of Dudley's shirt in her closet and they were at each others throats. But it turned out that Luna usually did his laundry since he moved out of his mother's place, and he forgot that shirt, and Kitty felt so bad at the time, but now it was a memory that she could just laugh at "that was an accident Dudley, how was I supposed to know Luna did your laundry now?"

Dudley laughed a bit "yeah, she's been really helpful, she has a lot of wife like traits you know? Like she's a great cook, she always keeps things clean, all that and more, she's even a super genius, remember when we had her take that IQ test? The machine was too stupid to keep up with her." Kitty stared at him for a moment, he was right, Luna did all that stuff, how could she compete with that? She was better then her at cooking, she was a super genius, her IQ was too high for earth IQ ratings, and she was attractive, nobody would pass that up, then the waiter came back.

"Have you decided yet?" they nodded "yeah I'll have the steak" Dudley said excitedly "I'll just have a salad thanks" after he left Kitty turned her gaze back to Dudley "Dudley? I've been meaning to ask you something." Kitty said while blushing, Dudley looked confused "what's up?" she put her hands together and smiled. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could really go out, just us you know?" Dudley laughed again "well it's just us right now" Kitty shyly nodded "yeah, but I mean, like a da-" before she could finish the waiter came back, apparently this place was fast and Dudley's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" the Chief was on the other line "Agent Puppy, I need you to deliver a very important part to Luna at the Tuff warehouse, get over here on the double!" the flea yelled through the phone, and Dudley hung up "aw man, looks like I to go, I'll see you later Kitty!" he grabbed the steak and ran off. "Wait Dudley! you forgot to pay for that!" Kitty tried to stop him but he was already gone, she sighed and knew she would have to pay for his meal, Dudley went back to T.U.F.F. "Okay Chief where is the important part?" a random Agent handed him a pretty big device that looked like a brain in a half circular jar.

"Take this to Agent Luna right away, and whatever you do, don't mishandle it!" Dudley took the plate like jar and nodded "don't worry Chief, I'll be careful" he then ran off still holding the steak, after a bit he got really curious and opened the container's lid so he could touch the brain, but then his eyes traveled over to his steak and he was hungry so he messily ate his steak and some barbeque sauce fell into the small opening. He noticed what happened and he dropped the jar in surprise "oh crud!" it rolled down the hill and he chased after it, he quickly grabbed it and breathed in relief "oh man that was close" the jars liquid was now brown and the brain looked shook up "um...it looks okay, it should be fine" he put the lid back on and went straight for the warehouse.

He finally arrived and saw Luna hard at work on a robot almost as big as the building, she looked down at him and smiled "Dudley?" she removed her goggles and wiped away some of the grease on her cheek "what are you doing here?" Dudley closed the door and walked in "I have the robots brain you needed." Luna repelled down from the ceiling and landed "wow, thanks Dudley...is it suppose to be brown?" Dudley looked around with his eyes nervously "um, yeah I guess" he went over and handed the jar over to her then looked up at the big robot "so this thing is replacing us huh?" Luna thought about it.

"Well, on the bright side we will have more time on our hands" Dudley shook his head "if you ask me, this robot will never replace the real thing" Luna nodded "I suppose your right, crime fight will never be the same" she pushed the button and she repelled up "alright, it's time" and she installed the brain. It's eyes turned on "Bad Battle Bruiser &%& ON...ON...LINE...objective obscured..." Luna looked at it confused "what?" it turned it's arm into a saw and cut the line Luna was on "AAHHH!" Luna screamed as she fell and Dudley quickly caught her "Luna!" it stomped and cracked the ground "something's wrong!"

It scanned the two and it's eyes glowed red "v-vil-villainy detected, crush-destroy" the robot's fist went down and Dudley dodged "crud! What do we do!" Luna looked over and saw her bag of tools "I need to grab my tools, can you distract it!" he nodded and let her down, he then pulled out his gun and fired at it. The robot slammed it's fist into a pillar as Dudley dodged, and the whole structure shook "Luna! Hurry up!" Luna grabbed her tools and pulled out a remote, she then pushed the off button and it shut down which let Dudley relax "oh man that was close, Luna are you okay?" she nodded.

However the robot wasn't finished and turned back on by itself "Luna it didn't work!" it hit the wall again and aimed it's cannon at Luna and fired but Dudley quickly pushed her out of the way "LOOKOUT!" the blast hit them both away, Luna noticed the building was starting the collapse. "Dudley we ne-" before she could finish the robot stomped on his arm "AAHHHH!" Luna took out a ball from her bag and threw it at the B4, and it shot open covering the robot in a strange gel, then she grabbed Dudley and pulled him away, the poor guy was missing an arm, she almost got out when the gel lit up and exploded.

The blast threw them back and Luna held onto Dudley with all her might, Dudley saw the whole building coming down on them and used his one arm to push her away and out the door "Dudley!" Dudley smiled at her and the building fell on top of him, she was close close that some of his blood sprayed on her face. Everything went silent as she sat up, her eyes wide with horror and disbelief, then tears streamed down "DDDDUUUUDDDDLLLLLEEEEYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey everyone, sorry for the update taking so long, but here it is, enjoy!**

Luna watched as the casket went down into the ground as her tears freely flowed the priest spoke his final words, Kitty walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she was also in tears but she moved her away so they could bury the body "Come on Luna, let's give them some room" Luna nodded and they moved back as they tossed the dirt on the coffin. Three days, it had been three long and painful days for all of T.U.F.F. But Kitty and Luna suffered the most, Luna had bloodied her hands digging Dudley out of the debris, luckily it already healed, Kitty could see she looked dead inside "Luna?" she spoke quietly almost to the point of tears, the blue furred cat didn't respond.

She was in to much shock, and she felt a pain in her heart that she never felt before, she could still see Dudley's blood on her hands even though there was nothing there, ***Flashback*** "DDDDUUUUDDDDLLLLLEEEEYYYYY!" Luna screamed and quickly got up, she ran over to the debris and tried to move a large chunk, but she couldn't so she moved small parts first. "No, no, no, no" she repeated that over and over as she dug at the rubble, Luna grabbed some heavy debris and pushed it away and finally saw Dudley's arm, so she grabbed it and pulled, but when it came out she realize it was the severed limb the robot stepped on, she stared at it in shock, the tears wouldn't stop flowing and she fell on her knees.

"AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed to the sky, ***End Flashback* **Luna snapped out of it and saw Kitty "Kitty?" Kitty held her close as they walked away from the fresh grave "Let's go...I can't watch this anymore" Luna nodded in agreement and they left the graveyard. They got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove off, Luna stared blankly at the sky as Kitty drove, Kitty really wasn't up to driving, but Luna never got a drivers license so she had to, all she could think about was Dudley, and the horror she saw, ***Flashback*** Kitty was about to walk in T.U.F.F. HQ when she heard a loud crash followed by an explosion.

Kitty turned around and saw a warehouse fall "What in the world!" some other agents came running out and looked at the scene before them "Quick, let's check it out!" they ran off and Kitty headed out as well, "AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH!" Kitty and the others ran up hearing a girl scream and saw Luna on her knees holding something close to her. Kitty ran up to her and the others checked the rubble "Luna! What happened!" Luna rocked back and forth slightly "Kitty...Du...Dud...Dud...Dudl...Dudley...Dudley..." Kitty looked at the object in her arms "Luna...what is that?" Luna couldn't find the words, she just continued to hold the blood soaked object and cry.

Kitty got in front of her and and saw the bloody arm in her arms "Luna...what...what are you holding?" She didn't say anything "Agent Katswell!" Kitty looked over at them and saw they had moved a good amount of rubble and were looking at something, so she went over to them and saw Dudley's bloody corpse, she clasped her hand over her mouth and tears started to go down her eyes. "Oh god...it can't be..." ***End Flashback*** Kitty shook her head trying not to think about it, they finally got to Luna's place and Kitty got out of the car, then she went around and helped Luna out, Luna's eyes were still dead to the world, and Kitty got her inside, then she helped her to the couch "Just rest here for now...you haven't sleep in days" Luna just nodded and Kitty decided to get her something to drink.

She quickly got a glass of water and headed back to Luna "Here, drink this" Luna nodded and took the glass, then she drank the water quickly "Thank you" Kitty sat down next to her and tears began to go down her face "No problem" she closed her eyes and Luna quietly listened to the sounds of her tears ***Flashback*** Kitty looked dead inside, all hope was gone from her eyes and Luna was still shaking. Luna's hands were bandaged up, she had cut them severely trying to dig Dudley out but didn't notice her own pain at the time, Kitty cried softly as the Chief walked up to them "Kitty...Luna...I'm not good with this sort of thing but...take some time off..." Kitty and Luna nodded in unison, they knew they weren't in any shape to work so they got up and left still in tears.

***End Flashback*** Kitty cried softly to herself "Luna...what will we do now?" she spoke with a cracked voice and Luna choked a little "I...I miss him so much" Kitty dried her tears and stood up "Come on...we can't keep crying..he would want us to move on" Luna nodded and took a couple breaths "Your..your right" Kitty half smiled and walked over to the door. "I'll be back to check on you later...okay?" Luna nodded again "Okay" she barely managed to choke out the one word, and Kitty left her house ***Flashback*** "It's all your fault, you monster!" *Slap* Luna held her cheek as Peg, Dudley's mother had slapped her hard "He gone! and it's all your fault!" Kitty rushed over and held back the weeping mother.

"Mrs. Puppy, please, she's not to blame, it was an accident!" Luna shook her head "No...she's right...I did this...I murdered the love of my life...I am a monster!" she ran off covering her face with her hands as she cried "Luna, wait!" Peg huffed and walked away so Kitty went after Luna, she quickly ran out of the church and saw Luna over by some railing. She was crying loudly and still covering her face "Luna...she didn't mean it...she's just leashing out...just give her some time and she'll come around" Luna sighed and took her hands off her face "She has every right to hate me, I killed him" Kitty shook her head "Luna...it wasn't your fault, it was that robot that went haywire, you could have died there as well" Luna grabbed the railing and tightened her grip.

"I built that monster! I should have died instead!" Kitty quickly hugged her "It was an accident! don't say things like that!" Luna hugged her back crying ***End Flashback*** The phone rang snapping Luna out of it and she looked at it for a moment and let it ring again, then she finally answered it "Hello?" Luna spoke quietly and broken. "Agent Luna...It's the Chief...how are you holding up?" as the Chief spoke Luna was silent "Listen...I've assigned a therapist to you and Kitty, think you can come back to Tuff and talk to her?" Luna didn't respond for a good minute and just hung up the phone, she stood up went to her bathroom and looked in her mirror.

She saw the tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were red and her hair wasn't as kept as it normally was, she opened a Cabinet and saw her make up "Maybe I should" she washed her face and took out some mascara, Kitty showed her all sorts things to pretty herself up and feel good about herself, so she thought it might work now. She gently put on the mascara and then took out some lipstick, she put on her make up and looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed that she needed a change of clothes so she went to her bedroom and took out a black dress "He really liked this one..." she changed into it and saw a notepad and a pen, so she took the pen and started writing something.

"Okay, now I should go, he's waiting for me" she put the finished paper on the table as she walked into her front room and left her house, meanwhile Kitty drove up to T.U.F.F. HQ, she had gotten a call from the Chief saying that she was supposed to talk with a therapist, she never cared about therapy, she never needed it before, but she had to admit she hasn't been able to work at all since Dudley's death so she was willing to try therapy. She walked in the Chief's office and a white fox was sitting there "Ah there you are, Ms. Katswell" Kitty sat down and the fox spoke again "My name is Amanda White, so let's talk about the past few days shall we?" Kitty sighed "Sure" the therapist wrote down some stuff "I've heard you haven't been able to work lately, why is that?" Kitty sighed in annoyance.

"Where do I start? Ever since my partner...died...I haven't been myself" Kitty's heart sank as she tried not to think about it ***Flashback*** A car blew up as Kitty dodged gunfire "Somebody aim!" Snaptrap yelled, Kitty ducked behind the T.U.F.F. Mobile and and reloaded her gun "Come on Kitty, focus!" she leaped out and Snaptrap and his gang quickly jumped in their D.O.O.M van and drove off. Kitty growled and threw her gun to the ground in frustration "Darn it!" she almost never failed in catching the bad guys, but her mind wasn't really there at the moment, she sighed and picked up her gun, this was the third villain that day that got away, first there was Bird Brain, then just some robbers, and then D.O.O.M.

She had fought all day but all she managed to do was drive them them away, she couldn't even catch some stupid bank robbers today she was slower and couldn't think straight, she hung her head and left the area, she felt useless and empty without her partner there. ***End Flashback*** Ms. White nodded "I see" Kitty held back some tears "He meant everything to me, and in a stupid accident" Ms. White almost laughed "From what I hear the so called accident was caused by that blue girl" Kitty was shocked at this, even the therapist blamed Luna for his death, she remembered how all her so called friends and co-workers couldn't even look at Luna without hate and fear that they'll be next.

"I think we're done here" Kitty said as she got up and left, she walked out and kicked a table over "Gahh! what is these people's problem!" She took a couple breaths and calmed down " It's not her fault" she left T.U.F.F. HQ and headed back to Luna's place to check on her, it wasn't long until she got back and noticed the door was unlocked. Kitty thought that was strange, Luna was very cautious, she wouldn't leave the door unlocked, Kitty walked inside and saw a note on the table, she went over and started reading it "Dear Kitty, I know you'll find this note, I wanted to tell you I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me...and I'm sorry for what I did...I can't go on knowing I killed the one man that meant everything to me and that I hurt you as well, so I'm leaving...goodbye."

Kitty couldn't believe what she was reading, Luna was leaving Petropolis because she thought it was her fault, Kitty quickly headed out and ran off, she then jumped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove off hoping to catch her, after awhile she saw the blue cat standing on a railing of a bridge "Luna!" Kitty jumped out of the car and the car drove off and crashed. Luna turned her head and saw Kitty running towards her, tears forming in her eyes "I'm sorry" she leaned forward and let gravity take her as she fell towards the water "LUNA!" Kitty ran to the railing and watched her fall.


	3. Chapter 3

"LUNA!" Kitty screamed as she ran to the railing and watched Luna fall towards the water below, Kitty panicked and jumped over the railings after her, the blue cat looked at Kitty surprised as Kitty fall faster to catch her, Luna saw her reach to her and she tried to pull away but Kitty grabbed her wrist and hit her boots, activating the jets in them, sending them both away from the river and onto solid ground.

Luna cried softly to herself as she took her arm back from Kitty and Kitty was about to cry, her close friend almost killed herself, because she couldn't handle the guilt she felt for Dudley's death "Luna..." She breathed trying not to cry "Don't...you ever...ever do something like that...again" Luna sobbed and didn't hear her clearly through her tears.

"LUNA!" Luna stopped crying and looked at Kitty with tears in her eyes "Huh?" she sniffled as Kitty started to shed tears "Luna...never again...please" She let the tears fall from her eyes and "I..I..lost Dudley...I can't..lose you too..." Luna's lips quivered as she shook her head "But..it's all...it's all my fault! Dudley's gone, I'm the one who killed him, I don't deserve to live!" Kitty got angry at that, more angry then she's been in a long time.

Kitty raised her hand and slapped Luna across the face hard, Luna looked at Kitty in shock as she touched her now red cheek, she didn't say a word, she just stared at her, confused "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Kitty snapped "Kit..Kitty..." Luna choked as Kitty looked at her in tears "Luna..don't say that...I never...ever...want...to hear those words..again..understand me?" Luna sobbed and nodded.

"O..okay...I..I'm sorry..." she choked again and Kitty hugged her, she knew that Luna was hurting, they all were, but she didn't think it was this bad, Luna was ready to commit suicide because she believed it was all her fault "Luna...promise me...you'll never...you'll never leave me...promise me..." Kitty spoke in between tears.

Luna's lips quivered as her nodded and buried her face in Kitty's chest, where she began to cry, she just cried, hoping this was all a bad dream, a horrible, sick joke and Dudley would walk up to them and smile his goofy smile, and they'd all share in a laugh, she begged and pleaded for this not to be real, but the pain was, the pain was all too real.

The blue cat had lost everything, her family, her friends, and now her would be lover, the one person who was nice to her, was sweet enough to cheer her up, made her smile, and he was gone, she wanted to join him, she didn't care how, but she wanted to be with him, even if it was only one more time, Kitty gently touched her red cheek as their tears flowed.

"Luna.." She took a breath before speaking again "Luna...what..what can I do, to show you..your not alone, you still have me, we're friends..we can need each other right now..more then ever..." Luna stained Kitty's shirt with her tears as she cried "Kitty..." Kitty decided they couldn't stay there and needed to get Luna home, or at least her place, anything to get her mind off of you know who.

"Come on" Kitty got up and helped Luna to her feet "I'll take you to my place, you need rest" she held onto Luna and brought her to the car, she had forgotten that Luna was so light as she carried her to the car, she helped her in and then got into the driver's seat "It'll be okay, Luna..trust me" Luna didn't respond as Kitty started up the vehicle and drove towards her place.

Luna was thinking to herself and getting lost in her mind, she wished this was one of those cartoons, where the impossible happened on a daily basis, but she was only kidding herself, this was real life, not some cartoon where everyone gets a happy ending, she knew now that happy endings weren't real, hope had all but disappeared from her eyes, her life felt over, technology wasn't fun anymore, she was actually scared of it now.

She swore to never build another weapon again, the only thing she had left was Kitty, her closest friend, and she wondered if Kitty might leave her as well, the Chief, Keswick, Tammy, everyone she knew at Tuff, they hated her, she knew why, she knew that it was her fault, even if it was an accident like Kitty told her.

They shortly arrived to the cat walk, Kitty's apartment and Kitty helped Luna inside and to her door, Kitty reached in her pocket and took out her keys, then she unlocked the door and got them inside "Luna? Please...talk to me?" Luna looked at Kitty as she sat down on the couch "Luna?" the alien girl hanged her head, not looking at her.

"I'll be okay.." she lied, and Kitty could tell, then Kitty got an idea "Luna? Want to watch some videos of me and Dudley on our adventures?" Luna shrugged as Kitty took out a disc and put it in, then she sat next the Luna as the disc played, Luna looked at the screen as it put on different videos of Kitty and Dudley doing random and silly things, as well as beating down bad guys and saving the day.

Luna almost smiled seeing Dudley again, just like before, happy and out going, different from other guys, which made him special, Kitty noticed she almost had a smile on her face, that was a good sign "Feeling better?" Luna nodded a bit, still unsure but her heart wasn't as heavy at the minute.

Kitty thought about a real good way to get her to smile again, what could she do? Maybe it was best to sleep on it and get an idea tomorrow? They watched Dudley and his silly antics for a couple more hours until Kitty saw the cloak, it was already past three am, so Kitty yawned and stood up "Luna, come on, we should get some sleep" Luna looked at her and sighed, disappointed that she had to stop, but Kitty was right, it was late, and she was a bit tired after almost killing herself.

She remembered how Kitty jumped after her and saved her life, she wondered why she mattered to her so much, were they really that close? They were fighting so much before, over Dudley and even some other things, so she wondered why didn't she let her fall? Luna got up and went to Kitty's bathroom to change into something for bed, while Kitty was too tried to set up Luna's old room from before, so she knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Luna? You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch, okay?" Luna was quiet for a couple seconds "Kitty?" she finally spoke "Yes?" Kitty responded "Can we share the bed?..I..I could use the company..I..don't want to be alone..right now.." Kitty couldn't argue with that, and it's not like she never found Luna in her bed before.

"Okay, Luna" she went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed where she saw a picture of Dudley and her with goofy smiles "Dudley..I wish you were here" Kitty picked up the picture frame and smiled at it "Luna..and I need you.." she kissed the picture and put it back where it was, then Luna walked in wearing some panties and a over sized shirt, and Kitty looked her over.

"I see you found your lazy clothes you left here" she almost laughed and Luna got on the bed "Yeah" she laid down on the bed and Kitty did the same "Do you want to do anything tomorrow Luna?" Luna thought about it and yawned "Like what?" her voice didn't have that joy and innocence it once carried, which only worried Kitty more.

"Well..how about..I don't know.." Kitty needed to think of something, anything to get both their minds off of Dudley "How about we go out? A girls night with just the two of us?" Luna nodded "I'd like that" Kitty covered them both with the covers and turned on her side ready for sleep when she saw Luna turn on her side and was staring at her.

"Thanks Kitty..." Kitty smiled at her "Your welcome" then they closed their eyes and went to sleep for the night, hours passed and the sun wasn't up yet, but Luna relived the moments of Dudley's death over and over in her nightmare, and started to cry, which woke Kitty up from her dream "Luna?" she spoke groggily, Luna whimpered and cried in her sleep, so Kitty shook her a little.

Luna tossed and turned still crying "Luna!" Luna snapped awake and stopped crying "Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she looked around, and then Kitty hugged her "You were having a bad dream, your safe now" Luna hugged her back and they laid down again, this time Luna held onto Kitty, she was so scared, a shell of her former self, Kitty petted her hair and scratched her ears a little.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you, I'll protect you" Luna was grateful but couldn't find the words, and she went back to sleep, Kitty noticed her relax a bit and cuddled with her as she went back to sleep as well, the next day Kitty woke up and saw Luna still asleep, she tried to move but Luna had a hold of her arm, so she gently took her arm back and got up quietly.

She made sure not to wake the sleeping cat and went to her bathroom, about an hour later Luna woke up, feeling rather good, considering the events that scarred her, she got up and walked out of Kitty's room to be greeted by the smell of fishcakes "Mmm, that smells good" she went and changed into her normal, actual fitting clothes, before heading into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Luna said as she walked in, Kitty smiled at her and pointed to a plate of food on the table "Eat up Luna, we have a busy day ahead" Luna looked confused, but she sat down and started to eat "Like, what?" she said while chewing and Kitty took out a couple make up kits "first we going to make sure we look our best, then we're going out, anywhere and everywhere until you smile" Luna looked at Kitty and then the make up kits as she ate.

"Okay Kitty, if you want" Kitty nodded "This is for you too Luna, it's to cheer us up, we need to have a little fun" Luna sighed as she finished eating "When do we go?" Kitty thought about it and took the kits "In a couple minutes, you should get ready, okay?" Luna got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for their girl time.

She went in and checked the mirror, she was still a mess and she didn't really feel like going out, but Kitty insisted so she had to, then her eyes saw a razor blade, she remembered that earthlings at times would cut into themselves for relieve the pain and stress they felt, and thought, maybe she could give it a try?

She picked it up and looked at her wrists "Maybe a small one?" she said to herself as she brought the blade to her soft skin, she began to press down on the blade when she stopped "I...I can't do this!" she threw the blade and slapped herself "Get a hold of yourself girl, causing myself pain will only solve as mush as killing myself, get a grip!" Luna looked at the mirror and her eyes widened.

In the mirror she saw Dudley, he was smiling at her "Dudley?" she turned around to see nobody there and she breathed trying to calm down, she knew that couldn't be Dudley, she watched him die, he was gone, yet her mind was torturing her with these mind games, and she walked out of the bathroom, Kitty saw her and smiled again.

"Ready, Luna?" the blue cat nodded "Yeah, I'm ready" they soon walked out of the apartment and headed to Kitty's car "Let's have a good time, our first stop is the mall" as they drove off Luna looked back wondering if she would ever get over you know who, and if she did, who could replace him? She then looked at Kitty and her heart started to beat a little faster.

**Author's note: It's been awhile, huh guys? Sorry about the slow updates, I've been busy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and good luck on your mission agents, please R&R. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Luna and Kitty pulled up to a club, Kitty got out and looked at Luna. "Come on Luna, it'll do us good"

Luna sighed and nodded. "Okay"

Luna got out of the car and they walked into the place, Luna wasn't showing any sign of her shyness, due to depression, Kitty took her over to a table and sat her down. "There we go, you hungry?"

Luna shook her head. "Not really"

Even though she said that her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten for days now after all, and she needed something to eat.

"I'll order us some food" Kitty said and got up to counter.

"I'll...use the powder room" Luna said as she got up and went into the girls room, she looked at herself in the mirror, her tears were staining her fur and her make up, her dress had seen better days, but she decided to clean herself up.

"_Hey Luna, check it out, they opened a all you can eat bacon joint!"_ Luna teared up as she remembered Dudley's voice, how she longed to touch his face again, but she could never do that now, she has lost so much already, she didn't want to lose him, she hated herself for never telling him how she felt, and she knew Kitty felt the same.

Kitty felt her pain, yet she was still holding it together, unlike she was, Luna wished she was more like Kitty, she always fought with her over Dudley, and without Dudley, things changed, she felt her heart racing when she looked at Kitty, she knew she wasn't in love with her, at least she thought that, but the earthlings have a saying, you only fight with the ones you love, so maybe she did, she didn't know.

Luna sighed and cleaned up, she didn't want to think about anything, even though she couldn't help herself. _"Your the reason my son is dead, I hate you!"_

Luna was haunted by her pain, Peg had every reason to hate her, if only she didn't listen to the Chief, Dudley would still be alive, she shook her head and cleared her mind, Kitty was right, they couldn't live like this.

Luna walked out and went over to their table and sat down, just as Kitty came back with some burgers and chips.

"It's not much, but you need something" Kitty said as she put the tray on the table.

"Thanks..." Luna said as she took one and started to eat.

Kitty sat down and looked at her. "Luna, I think it's time we moved on, it's been over a week, and I know Dudley isn't here anymore, I'm sad myself, I've been crying when nobody is around, but...in this line of work, people die, Dudley was a great guy, and what happened to him was horrible, but we're still here, we're still alive, we can't morn him forever"

"I...I know..." Luna swallowed and nodded. "What do we do?"

"You know, now that Dudley is gone..." Kitty put a hand on her shoulder. "I need a new partner, and I was thinking..you could be it"

"Me?" Luna asked as she looked at her confused. "Really?"

"You'll need training, but yes, if not you, the Chief will put a robot as my partner, and I don't want that" Kitty made herself smile at her, it was still hard to smile, but she needed to be strong for Luna, for them both.

"True" Luna thought about it, she never was much of a field agent, but with the lack of agents and the death of one of the best, she knew Kitty would need any help she could get.

"Please Luna, at least think about it?" Kitty stood up and reached out her hand. "Let's get you to your lab"

Luna looked at her and nodded, the club was nice, but she wanted to leave such a large crowd of people, so she took her hand and they left the club.

Kitty and Luna got back into the car and drove off. "Sorry about taking you to a crowded place like that, I think we just need some alone time now, that will do us good"

"It's okay, I enjoy my time with you" Luna hung her head, not looking at her.

Kitty looked at her and made a turn, she needed to get over Dudley, and she knew of a way, she drove them to the Petropolis graveyard and stopped at the gates. "Come on"

"Huh? This isn't my lab" Luna looked around as they got up.

"We're stopping here first" Kitty said as she took Luna's arm and they walked into the graveyard.

"Why here? I don't like it..." Luna said sounding scared.

Kitty took her to Dudley's grave and looked at her. "Look"

"Dud-Dudley..." Luna backed up a bit.

"He is gone Luna, you know this, I'm sorry, I know you loved him, and so did I, but we can't move on with our lives until you stop blaming yourself!" Kitty grabbed her and had her look at the grave.

"I know! But I can't forgive myself for what I did!" Luna cried out as she tried to look away.

"You didn't do anything wrong, if anything it's the Chief's fault for ordering you to make that machine! Dudley wouldn't want you to forget him, but he wouldn't want you to live like this!" Kitty kept Luna still, so she would see the grave.

"I just want to be happy, everyone I love dies, my family, my friends, my loved ones always die!" Luna cried out as she felt tears running down her eyes.

"Well I'm still here, I'm your friend, your not alone Luna, your not!" Kitty grabbed her and shook her shoulders trying to get some sense into her.

"Kitty..." Luna looked at her in tears. "I can't..."

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this, but if it's the only way to snap her out of this depression...fine"_ Kitty put her hand on the back of Luna's head and kissed her lips.

"Mmmm!?" Luna was shocked, to shocked to stop the kiss, she tried to stop it, but she couldn't help but feel calm for some reason, something felt really good, making her struggle less.

Kitty broke the kiss and looked at her. "Did that help?"

Luna blushed and nodded. "Wow.."

"Sorry, but I had to snap you out of it, Dudley is gone, but you'll always have him with you, don't forget about him, but don't ruin your life in depression" Kitty took her hand and smiled. "So what do you say partner, ready to move on?"

Luna looked back at Dudley's grave and then back at her and nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you"

"Good girl" Kitty said as she walked away.

Luna walked with her and turned back to his grave. "Good bye Dudley, we'll always love you"

Luna felt the grave seemed calmer now, like Dudley was finally at peace, because now depression wasn't holding Kitty or Luna anymore, she felt that Dudley could finally move on to the next life, she turned away from his grave and walked off with Kitty.

"I've been away for a long time, I think it's time I went back to work" Kitty said with a smile. "Those villains don't beat themselves you know"

"And I'll help Kitty, or should I call you partner?" Luna got over to her side and got into the car. "You know? Things might have ended for our love life, but we still have our lives"

"Ended? Nah, we just need to find the right guys now, and not the same guy ether" Kitty got in and they drove off.

"Yeah, true, and if we don't we can always kiss again and fill that gap" Luna teased Kitty a bit, making her blush.

"I only kissed you to snap you out of depression, nothing else seemed to work" Kitty blushed as she drove.

"I know, but who knows? This could be a great new start for the both of us" Luna relaxed a bit.

"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" Kitty said to herself with a bit of a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty and Luna walked in to TUFF HQ, and straight to the Chief's office.

"Chief, we need to talk" Kitty said as she sat down.

"About what, Agent Kitty?" Chief said as he leaned back on his large chair.

"I want to go back on the field, and I want a new partner" Kitty said as Luna sat down.

"You do? Are you sure, with what happened to Dudley, I thought you wouldn't want to go back to work" The Chief looked at her confused. "Well I do have a few extra partner droids around"

"No Chief, I'm ready to go back out there, and I want Agent Luna as my new partner" Kitty smiled at Luna.

"Really now? Well I can't stop you, and we do need you back, are you sure about this Luna, being on the field is different from being in the lab" The Chief looked at Luna.

"Yes, I owe it to Dudley to watch Kitty's back, and it's time I moved on as well" Luna nodded.

"Very well, Luna is your new partner Katswell, train this one right for a change" Chief said coldly.

"Huh?" Kitty and Luna got up. "Wait a minute"

Luna grabbed Kitty's arm and shook her head. "Don't waste your breath"

Kitty glared at the Chief and they walked out.

"What was that!?" Kitty growled. "I trained Dudley great, what did he mean by that!?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know, we should look into it though"

"I agree Luna, I agree" Kitty said as the villain alarm went off.

"The villain alarm?! Let's go Luna!" Kitty said as she ran outside.

"Oh wow, my first mission!" Luna ran after her and they drove off.

"Okay" Luna pulled up a holographic viewer and Snaptrap was on it.

"Greetings Tuff, I dare you to stop my newest plan, I'm going to drain the earth's oceans, and make my own brand of Snappy bottled water, the only way to get water from now on, will be to buy from me! Ahahahaha!" Snaptrap said with a loud laugh.

"That's horrible, we have to stop him!" Luna said as the viewer closed.

"Your right Luna, let's get him!" Kitty punched it and they drove even faster. "I bet he'll be at the Petropolis dam, to start with!"

Luna nodded and they drove to the dam, and sure enough, Snaptrap and Doom were there draining the water with a large hose.

"That's it, we're going to be rich!" Snaptrap laughed.

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Kitty jumped out with her blaster ready. "Your only going to jail!"

"What!? Katswell!? I thought you were to busy being depressed to fight us!" Snaptrap and his gang took out their blasters.

"Hold it!" Luna took out her own blaster. "Your not getting away!"

"Hahaha, the nerd girl? Haha, what can she do!?" Snaptrap laughed even more.

"This!" Luna fired her blaster and flew back on to the car and the beam hit Snaptrap's blaster, causing it to blow up in his hands.

"Whoa!?" Snaptrap let go of his gun in surprise.

"HAA!" Kitty jump kicked Snaptrap hard and hit him into one of his gang and she brought a claw to his throat. "Give up!"

"Okay, okay, I give, you win!" Snaptrap said as he rubbed his head.

Soon Luna and Kitty threw them into the back of the Tuff mobile chained up. "Good work Luna, that was a great shot"

"It was mostly by mistake, but thanks" Luna smiled as sat in the car.

"Alright Snaptrap, how come you were so shocked to see me on the field?" Kitty sat down and glared at him.

"Well with Agent Dudley out of the picture, thanks to that Tuff Chief, we knew that you and this blue girl were too depressed to fight, so we took this chance to attack" Snaptrap said.

"Wait..wait, what? The Chief? What about the Chief?" Kitty grabbed him by his collar.

"I don't know, all I know is that he framed Luna for his death after messing with the wires" Snaptrap got scared as Luna turned with a look of hate.

"The Chief...did what..." Luna glared at him as everything was made clear, it wasn't Dudley's steak that malfunctioned the robot, it was messed with wiring, that was the plan along. "Kitty, take us back to Tuff right now"

Kitty nodded and they drove off even faster then before.

They drove into Tuff fast and jumped out, rushing to the Chief's office. "CHIEF!"

However he was gone, and Kitty looked around the room as Luna walked out and looked around.

"What are you doing back here, killer" Tammy said as she glared at Luna.

"Where is the Chief?" Luna ignored her comment and kept looking.

"Oh you want to kill him next, huh?" Tammy got up with a blaster. "Not going to happen"

"Tammy...put that down..." Luna said as she readied herself for anything.

"Why should I, you murdered Dudley, and now your going to kill the Chief, I won't let that happen!" Tammy said as she aimed at her.

"Wait, you don't understand, he was to one that killed him, not me!" Luna said as she backed up.

"It was your robot!" Tammy said as she walked closer.

"Enough!" Kitty said as she slapped the gun out of Tammy's hand and grabbed her by her collar. "Where are you hiding him!?"

"He-he's in Keswick's lab!" Tammy said in fear.

"Stop him!" Kitty said to Luna and she let go of Tammy.

Luna and Kitty ran into Keswick's lab and saw the Chief going out a window. "Freeze, Chief!"

Kitty jumped at him and he jumped away with ease.

"Ha, you can't stop me, agent Katswell, I know all your moves!" He laughed.

"Then how about mine!?" Luna threw her blaster and it bounced off the counter he was standing on.

"What was that, your nothing like agent Puppy!" The Chief took out his own blaster when the blaster Luna threw bounced off the wall and back at him, and landed right on him. "AHHHH!"

Kitty took out small cuffs and handcuffed him after she picked up the blaster. "Alright Chief, start talking, why kill Dudley, you treated him like a son!"

"Why? I'll tell you why, I was losing a lot of money with all the agents I needed to pay, so I needed robots that didn't need money, and thanks to agent Luna I knew I could get those robots, but I still needed to cut some agents out of the picture, so I sabotaged Luna's robot and had him go crazy, when he brought the building down and crushed that dog I knew that you and Luna would be heartbroken and not want to come to work, it was like killing three birds with one stone, all I had to pay for was his funereal, and I was saving a lot of money, I didn't count on you coming back to stop Snaptrap however" The Chief explained.

"So it was you that did it, see, Luna? I knew it wasn't your fault!" Kitty said with a smile.

Tammy walked in and shook her head. "I heard the whole thing, I can't believe the Chief would do this, I'm sorry I blamed you Luna"

"Thanks, it's fine, as long as the real murderer gets justice" Luna said.

Soon some Tuff agents took Snaptrap and his gang, along with the Chief to jail, and then Tammy looked at Kitty. "So what now?"

"Well our former Chief tried to kill us agents all for saving money we need a new Chief" Kitty said as she leaned back on a wall.

"And I know who it should be" Luna said with a smile.

"Who?" Kitty looked at her confused.

"I vote Kitty be our new Chief of Tuff, she's fair, she's the best for the job, and she caught the killer!" Luna took her hand and handed her a Chief badge.

"I agree!" Tammy said with a nod.

Several other agents did as well. "Yeah!"

"Me? Thanks Luna, thanks guys, I'll do my best for everyone, and Luna, no more making robots to replace us, things are going to be different here, and I'll need my partner now more then ever" Kitty wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulder. "Okay, co-chief of Tuff?"

"I'll do my best Kitty, for you, for Tuff and for Dudley's memory!" Luna wrapped her arm behind Kitty's waist and Tammy took out a camera.

"Okay you two, say cheese!" Tammy said as she got the camera ready.

"Cheese!" Luna and Kitty said in unison as they smiled at the camera.

Tammy took the picture and the agents cheered for their new Chief.

**The End.**

**In memory of Dudley Puppy.**

Luna and Kitty happily went to Kitty's new office to clean out the Chief's stuff and Tammy looked at the picture.

It showed the two girls smiling happily and with the crowd of agents she noticed Dudley was there smiling at them. "What the?"

Tammy put the picture down and shook it off, she must have been seeing things, that's all.


End file.
